Code Lyoko: CODE REBIRTH
by FlanneryObsessor
Summary: This story takes place after the end of Season 4. This story is considered a POSTENDING fiction so if you do not want to be spoiled by the ending of Code Lyoko do not read this fiction unless you are sure. This fiction contains a lot of romance.
1. Chapter 1: A Day To Remember Part 1

_-- **NOTICE**: Before you carry on reading this post and this chapter of my fanfiction please let me remind you that this is a POST-ENDING fiction, this means that it takes place after the events of the CODE LYOKO series. This fiction is a PG-13 meaning that a great deal of romance as well as heavy feuds between characters will take place, I would also like to add that XANA will also take a physical form on Lyoko or rather two to be exact, but the second will be revealed much later in the series, so if that's okay with you then please read on! --  
_

**CODE LYOKO: CODE REBIRTH  
****CHAPTER ONE – A DAY TO REMEMBER**** PART 1 ****(UNOFFICIAL TITLE)**

**.ROLLING.BACK.THE.CLOCK.**  
After the events of the Lyoko Warriors defeating XANA and removing the threat he could pose to them, Lyoko, and the world Lyoko was finally shut down for good or at least that is what the gang believed to be true. Of course due to the fact the threat of XANA was forever destroyed and William was finally returned to the real world no longer under anybody's control, with life seemingly returning to the way it was supposed to be the gang decided the best thing would be to tell everyone the truth about everything from materializing Aelita to saving William from XANA.

With everything being out in the open and the gang being able to finally relax the group decided it was finally time they finished School and of course moved on from everything in the past, and for several years this peace was maintained however something evil and dark was beginning to lurk behind the scenes, this meant that something big was going to happen that would shudder everything and cause only chaos and destruction for everyone.

**.PRESENT.DAY.AT.KADIC.HIGH.**  
With everything in check, most of the gang was moving into their final years of School aside from William and Yumi who had already finished and were now in university going down their respective paths for the future. And just as it was a new year there were also going to be new students who would flock in from all over the place, amongst these new students was Jace, Syd, Lorene, and Trent.

The first day of the new term began with a welcoming semester by Principal Dumas who was introducing the 1st year students with the aid of Jim who was simply introducing the new students to their new home as well as laying the rules of the School down for them to understand the dos and don'ts at Kadic High. Luckily for Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich they were given the first few days of the new year off since they would need to prepare themselves for their final year at the School, however unsuspecting evil was lurking in the midst just waiting to pounce and eat the gang alive.

After the morning semester for the new students, the morning classes had begun for those students as Trent and Syd were sat next to each other and Lorene and Jace were also sat next to one another under as the four of them would have never believed someone if that someone said their life would change forever today. The first lesson of the day was of course Mrs. Hertz Biology class; this was a class that Trent clearly did not like as he could not stop moving his legs about which seemingly caught Mrs. Hertz attention as he was scolded by her in front of everyone.

As for the old gang, well Aelita and Jeremie were spending some quality time in Jeremie's room since it was their time off they wanted to spend that time together. Odd and Ulrich were also hanging out with each other still and Odd was just as much of an annoyance as his dog Kiwi just as he always had been back in the days. Ulrich and Yumi had been out in the past but they were friends and that was how it would stay, Yumi herself had just started her University course as well as William who were both at the same University. All in all things hadn't changed much for the group as they still kept in contact with each other but none of them would be prepared for what would happen that day.

The day seemingly progressed on as the new students went through their lessons for the day, however something was going to happen as Aelita and Jeremie were in Jeremie's room the two were discussing about some things of their old days, in particular about when the two of them first met and Jeremie's instant attraction to Aelita. **"You know ****Jeremie;**** don't you think it was quite strange how we had a connection right away, that doesn't usually happen does it?"** Said Aelita as she questioned Jeremie about that fateful day when he activated the supercomputer and he and his friends aided Aelita for the very first time. **"I had never really thought about it Aelita, I suppose it is quite weird but then it was probably love at first sight so to speak...but what made you bring that up Aelita?"**

Jeremie said this in reply to Aelita's question as Aelita tried to think of how to respond before finally opening her mouth. **"Well you know, it just crossed my mind about what caused you to be attracted to me, I suppose some things just can't be explained...well I suppose we should eat our lunch now Jeremie." **The two of them smiled at each other as they began to open their lunch up before starting to eat. However just as the two of them had begun to eat their food Jeremie's laptop began to make a sound it had not made for a very long time, this noise caused the two of them to turn their heads with food in their mouth as the two of them gulped their food and they shifted themselves towards the laptop as Jeremie opened it looking at the screen in shock.**"Jeremie, what's the matter, what's on your laptop Jeremie?"**At first Jeremie couldn't say anything as he continued to stare at the screen which was stating that a tower had been activated on Lyoko.

Jeremie still hadn't responded to Aelita's question as she had started to feel worried about Jeremie's behaviour concerning his laptop as she finally looked at the screen herself with the same shocked look. **"But...how is that even possible Jeremie...we shut down Lyoko for good...there isn't any way it could even be active, let alone be an activated tower..."** Aelita simply looked at Jeremie with concern in her eyes as Jeremie finally replied. **"I know, I don't understand it myself at all...we destroyed XANA for good all those years ago so there's no way it could be possible...however it looks like we don't have a choice but to call the others, head to factory and we'll met you there."** Aelita simply nodded to Jeremie as she went ahead while Jeremie prepared to call the others.

Eventually the group made its way towards the factory as Jeremie explained the situation to everyone; however things were harder for Yumi as she was in University and of course this meant it was harder to get outside, William stayed at the University to keep an eye on things as Jeremie explained things to the group. **"Well it seems that somehow Lyoko has been reactivated and somehow a tower was activated...now I don't know how or why this has happened, but you guys need to sort the situation out, okay?" **The other three nodded at Jeremie as Yumi opened her mouth to speak. **"By the way Jeremie, where is Aelita?"** She said this as they moved along the sewer way. **"Aelita is at the factory waiting for us, so we should probably get there as quickly as possible and get this sorted so we can ****return to School and of course U****niversity in your case Yumi."**

As the group moved closer and closer towards the factory they were being followed by Syd, Lorene, and Trent. **"Guys do you think this is such a great idea, what if they catch us?"** Said Lorene to the two boys she was with as one of them replied to her question**. "Oh relax, they won't catch us and besides I would like to know what they are up to, wouldn't you ****like to know as well Trent****?"** Said Syd who directed his question towards Trent. **"Well I'm all up for something exciting and this seems to be quite exciting if you ask me..." **Said Trent as the only one left who seemed against the idea was Lorene who simply sighed to herself as the three of them continued along.

Once the Jeremie and the gang reached the factory they were greeted by a slightly annoyed Aelita who went off to the scanner room as Jeremie sat in the chair. **"Now guys I hope you haven't forgotten how things work in Lyoko, we wouldn't want any of you being devirtualized after all****" **The other three of the group gave a look to Jeremie to show they weren't liking his jokes as they went with Aelita to the scanner room, once there the four of them went into a scanner each as Jeremie begun the virtualization process.

As this was happening the group of younger kids who had been following the gang had gotten to the outside of the factory as Lorene opened her mouth. **"Oh my god…why on earth would they be in some factory…this is just getting weirder and weirder…we shouldn't have followed them we could get in trouble with the principal…"** However Syd and Trent seemed to just be even more excited as they entered the factory causing Lorene to sigh once more.

Moving back to inside of the factory, Jeremie had begun the virtualization process. **"****Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Yumi.**** Transfer, Aelita.**** Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Yumi.**** Scanner, Aelita.**** Virtualization****!"** However things didn't turn out as Jeremie had predicted because the virtualization process failed and he could not figure out the problem, Jeremie then repeated the process once more but yet again the process failed as the group returned to the main computer room. **"Jeremie what happened, how come you didn't virtualize us into Lyoko…?"** Said Yumi as the group then looked at Jeremie waiting for an explanation. **"I've tried…I tried several times but the supercomputer just isn't virtualizing you guys…perhaps whatever caused the activation of the tower made it so you guys can't enter Lyoko…"**The group continued to ponder on what had happened but just then Syd, Trent, and Lorene entered the room as the three young teenagers looked around in amazement.

**"Wow…this place is amazing…don't you think so Trent?"** Syd said this as he asked Trent as Lorene simply hid behind them trying to be careful of anything ahead. **"Yeah, it's amazing…I can't believe they get to go to a place like this and nobody else does…"** Trent said it sarcastically as a joke though none of the three knew that most people at Kadic knew of the factory anyway. **"You know…we're probably going to bump into those guys and we'll be in for it then…"** However Lorene spoke too soon as the three of them were stopped by the gang who didn't seem to happy about the three kids entering the factory.

Jeremie and the gang looked on at the younger kids as Ulrich then spoke to them. **"Who are you three…how did you get to the factory?" **Trent and Syd seemed to not be able to say anything but Lorene quickly jumped in to speak as a response to Ulrich's question. **"Erm…I'm sorry for our intrusion…it was all their idea to follow you guys to see what you were up to…" **Trent and Syd simply gulped as Lorene revealed the truth behind the three of them coming to the factory as they both spoke at the same time. **"Way to go Lorene, just blame it on us why don't you!"** However the three were then prompted by Odd who spoke towards them. **"That's no way to talk to a girl you two, but that is beside the point…this place is dangerous you shouldn't be here…"** Jeremie cut Odd off on his sentence as he spoke out. **"****Knock**** i****t**** off**** Odd, these three obviously aren't aware of the story we revealed to everyone all those years ago so you shouldn't be so harsh to them."**

As the three younger teenagers in the room looked on at the gang they could only wonder what was going to happen to them, however Jeremie was about to reveal to them the mysterious virtual world known as Lyoko, and their lives were only about to get all that more important as time moved on, if you want to find out what happens next make sure to continue reading on in the next chapter.

**-- TO BE CONTINUED: NEXT CHAPTER - A DAY TO REMEMBER**** PART ****2 --**_**  
**_

_-- I would like to add that this is my first draft, and since this is my first time using this site some of the layout may not have come out exactly as it is on my Word document, so forgive me if some of the layout has messed up, thanks. --  
_


	2. Chapter 2: A Day To Remember Part 2

_-- **NOTICE**: Before you carry on reading this post and this chapter of my fanfiction please let me remind you that this is a POST-ENDING fiction, this means that it takes place after the events of the CODE LYOKO series. This fiction is a PG-13 meaning that a great deal of romance as well as heavy feuds between characters will take place, I would also like to add that XANA will also take a physical form on Lyoko or rather two to be exact, but the second will be revealed much later in the series, so if that's okay with you then please read on! --  
_

**CODE LYOKO: CODE REBIRTH  
****CHAPTER ONE – A DAY TO REMEMBER**** PART 2 ****(UNOFFICIAL TITLE)**

Upon the arrival of Syd, Lorene, and Trent the Lyoko gang had stopped the three teens and questioned them on their arrival which was stopped by Jeremie who realized they didn't know anything about the situation at hand and was now preparing to explain the tale of years ago to the three teens who were now involved, the three younger teens looked on in preparation for the tale that was going to be told as Jeremie began.

"**Where oh where do I begin with this story...well it started off fairly simple where our group would fight against an evil AI or artificial intelligence known as XANA which dominated the supercomputer, during that time we made continued attempts to save and materialize Aelita off Lyoko..."** As Jeremie explained the early events of their adventures Syd, Trent, and Lorene listened carefully as the three of them seemed interested in what sounded like a fairy tale.

"**Of course...from there it came to where we managed to finally materialize Aelita only to find we couldn't shut Lyoko down without killing Aelita, so at first we thought XANA had given her a virus to stop her from leaving until we found out Aelita simply was missing a fragment of herself that kept her linked to Lyoko, that eventually came to the escape of XANA who had destroyed Lyoko's core and the capture of our friend William."** Jeremie stopped speaking for a few moments as the others nodded as he began to finish his story. **"After that...we had to recreate Lyoko itself and we also had a long hard battle against XANA to try and free William who was being used by XANA to fight us and of course destroy XANA, during this time we also had to deal with replicas of Lyoko created by XANA...but in the end we managed to free William and destroy XANA or so we thought..."** After Jeremie's long explanation about Lyoko, the three teens were silent for a few moments after.

"**So let me get this all straight...you defeated some evil entity and now you think that entity survived and you can't do anything about it?"** Lorene said this in a very questioning tone towards Jeremie who simply nodded towards Lorene before Syd interrupted Lorene. **"Do you know how much sense that even makes...it sounds more like a made up story than something that really happened..." **Lorene had the look of someone who agreed whereas Trent seemed to believe the entire thing as he was filled with excitement. **"I have to agree with Syd, it does sound pretty silly, don't you agree Trent?" **However Trent wasn't taking any notice of Syd or Lorene as he seemed obsessed with looking about the supercomputer. **"I don't know, it sounds really exciting to me, and this machinery seems to give me the impression they are being serious about all this."** Lorene and Syd seemed surprised by Trent's response as Jeremie started to speak once more.

"**Oh believe me it is very real, trust me."** Stated Odd who was followed up by Jeremie **"Just as Odd said, it is all very real you guys, it's the reason why this place had to be closed off after we revealed everything to the principal and the rest of the school, however it seems that Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi can't enter Lyoko, so now I think that something or someone has blocked their entry meaning that someone else needs to go to Lyoko...but wait...where is Aelita?" **Everyone looked around as they wondered where she was only for Jeremie to receive a call from William. **"Jeremie, are you there?"** Said William to Jeremie **"Yes William, I'm here at the factory what's the situation over there?"** Responded Jeremie to William **"It looks pretty bad Jeremie, everyone is starting to burn up, it's like a heat wave." **Stated William in agony to Jeremie.

"**Understood, we're trying our best as we speak."** Replied Jeremie and so with the communication closed Jeremie looked towards the three who had come across the factory. **"Now do you three understand how serious and real this is?"** The three seemed to nod only for the group to be interrupted by Aelita who was calling for help.

It appeared that Aelita had been virtualized on Lyoko whereas everyone else hadn't which Jeremie didn't quite understand however he looked towards Syd, Lorene, and Trent who were taken to the chamber room by Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd as Jeremie began preparations as they needed to work quickly. Once Syd, Trent, and Lorene were in the scanners the others returned to the main room where Jeremie was as Jeremie started up the registering process, and soon after he had begun the virtualization process.**"Okay now are you guys ready? Transfer, Syd. Transfer, Trent. Transfer, Lorene. Scanner, Syd. Scanner, Trent. Scanner, Lorene. Virtualization!"**

After Jeremie initiated the virtualization process the three new kids began to be virtualized as they appeared in the sky of Lyoko and a few moments later had landed onto the ground, the location they was in was so strange and different from that of the real world, and coincidently they were in the desert sector. The outfits which the trio were wearing were different to their every day outfits, Syd was wearing a more leaderish outfit that was composed of a silk white headband that went around his forehead moving down the body he wore a white silk vest with golden rims that stopped at the shoulders, he was also wearing leather gloves that matched his vest which had black silk covering the fingers. Further down the vest it had a length of fabric that came down the back like a cloak with a hard belt around his waist, from there downward the bottoms he wore was made of black silk that also had the same golden rims as his vest this was topped off by the matching shoes.

Just as the three looked about their surroundings Syd decided to make a comment. **"Wow, my outfit looks really cool in this place, it makes me feel like some cool hero you would find in a fantasy genre."** Lorene didn't seem impressed by his comments as she looked down at her own outfit which appeared to be more of a free movement Japanese outfit which had the arms cut off with sleeves made of black silk that allowed the shoulders to be exposed with the bottom half of the outfit being like a short dress with slits down the sides, the upper half of the outfit was slightly open with the under clothing she was wearing which was a deep crimson color that had her bust coming outward from the inside of the outfit, she like Syd had a silk headband except hers was black, also underneath the dress attire was a pair of black silk stockings similar to Syd's pants in appearance but cut off a few inches below the hips which also included boots similar to Syd's shoes, in addition the outfit held two fans as well as a large fan on her back.

After looking herself over she replied to Syd's earlier comment about his look. **"You know I think that just maybe you read too many fanfictions Syd…" **Focusing on the third member of the group,Trent was seemingly wearing an outfit completely different to both Syd andLorene, instead he wore an outfit the was made up of several pieces of silk and fabric most notably was a vest that covered his upper body as well as both of his arms and most of his neck, on top of that was a leather sleeveless open jacket with a small chest plate on the left area that was strapped to the body. Below his upper body was a belt that kept a pair of black leather bottoms up at his waist, he also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves and a pair of leather guard boots, the leather jacket had pieces of fabric at the sides which had metal rings on.Moving back to the events at hand Trent didn't seem like he was all that bothered about his clothing or anything until something in the distance caught the attention of his eyes,the other two who seemed to admire their own outfits were interrupted by Trent. **"I don't mean to rain on your parade you two, but we have monsters heading this way!"**

As all of this was going on Jeremie watched the screen as several Krabes entered the area as he spoke. **"Don't worry you guys, these guys are small fry."** However the three on Lyoko didn't seem too convinced by what Jeremie said. **"That's easy for you to say, we're going to get eaten alive by those things." **Mentioned an uneasy Syd which was different from his usual overconfident attitude.**"Look all three of you have weapons you can fight with, for example you Syd have two hand-pistols and a sword on your back…Lorene you have two small throwing fans plus a wind fan on your back…and as for you Trent you have a energy bow."** The three of them still seemed a little uneasy but then Lorene grabbed the fans and readied herself as Syd took out his pistols and aimed them carefully with Trent materializing a bow in one hand as he prepared an arrow.

After the three on Lyoko had been given some reassurance from the brain box Jeremie, Syd decided to head into things by running ahead and started to fire from his pistols, meanwhile Lorene leaped forward as she threw the two fans into the direction of one of the Krabes and Trent fired his arrows at another. It appeared the gang in the factory was slightly impressed by the new kids as Yumi opened a question to Jeremie. **"Hey Jeremie, aren't those my fans Lorene has...?" **Jeremie then cocked his head to the side to look at Yumi as he responded to her question. **"Yeah, I felt that they suited Lorene and I gave her a special addition to that too."** However it wasn't exactly a pleasing answer to Yumi who sighed for a moment, however it wasn't long before the three on Lyoko had destroyed the Krabes as Syd spoke to Jeremie. **"You were right; these guys were all small fry!"** It was obvious from Syd's voice that his more confident side was back which made Jeremie smile. **"Okay not too far from where you are is where Aelita is, get there ASAP."**

And just as Jeremie commanded, the three Lyoko Warriors headed in the direction which they were told to go to, and after some time the three found Aelita who was cornered by some a couple of Hornets and Bloks. These monsters were seemingly destroyed without much effort by the three who had come to rescue Aelita who was somewhat confused.**"Wait a second, who are you three?"** After a moment Syd jumped in to act like the hero. **"We are your heroes, hehe."** This comment caused Syd to receive a smack over the head from Lorene. After the comment was made Aelita decided to say something to Jeremie. **"Although usually I'd ask what this situation was about, this time I'll ask later instead."** Jeremie seemed a bit itchy about what Aelita had said and replied back.**"Don't worry; I'll explain everything after this is over." **With that Lorene spoke up. **"I apologize for my friend's stupidity…"**

This comment caused Syd to give an angry look at Lorene who wasn't all that bothered about his look. **"It's okay I'm kind of used to it now because of Odd." **Aelita said this towards Lorene as the two girls smiled at each other before being cut by Jeremie. **"I don't want to spoil your moment girls, but we have a tower to deactivate." **And of course not too far from their location they managed to find the activated tower but it was being guarded by a pair of Tarantulas which wasn't a sight Aelita was fond of seeing. **"What are those things…I don't think we'll get past those…"**Stated Syd as the four of them looked on at the Tarantulas. **"Trust me, compared to other monsters these aren't so bad, but I wasn't expecting them to be here."**

With things in mind, the four of them launched forward which got the attention of their opponent that began to fire, Lorene jumped in front of the other three and pulled her large fan and swung it to the side causing a powerful wind sickle to go in the direction of the Tarantulas but to no avail. At the same time both Syd and Trent continued their fire at the Tarantulas which caused Odd to speak up.**"Hey Jeremie how come you don't have to reload their weaponry?" **Which Jeremie seemed quite eager to answer. **"Well you see Odd, before the multi-agent program was finished; I had made an auto-reload program, which I must say is working perfectly."**However just as the group of four was getting closer and closer to the tower Syd decided to cause a diversion.** "You guys go on ahead; I'll keep these things busy…" **Lorene, Trent, and Aelita could only nod as the three headed towards the tower, Syd however was preparing for a stupid stunt as he began to run towards the Tarantulas before leaping upward and blasting his pistols only to get devirtualized.

Regardless of what had happened to Syd Lorene and Trent continued to escort Aelita to the tower but it seemed the Tarantulas weren't going to give up as they followed the trio. As this occurred Lorene decided to jump forward as she spun round to throw her two fans towards the two Tarantulas that were following them as she hit one she missed the other which devirtualized her, it was then that Trent convinced Aelita to go on ahead into the tower. It was now a one-on-one battle between Trent and the remaining Tarantula it appeared as if the Tarantula had gotten the edge as the blast it shot was about to hit Trent, but just at the last minute Trent fired an arrow which blasted the Tarantula just as he was devirtualized.

After everyone had regrouped in the main room, the entire group watched on as Aelita went to the top of the tower and pressed her hand on the virtual pad which deactivated the tower, after its deactivation Jeremie initiated a return to the past. **"Return to the past…now!" **And with that the day returned to a few earlier hours as the entire group including Syd, Lorene, and Trent met together at the factory to settle things once and for all. With the group all assembled the discussion of the matter at hand was being discussed. **"So let me get this straight, when we went to the scanner room the others couldn't be virtualized and then these three followed us which is why you ended up sending them into Lyoko to help me?" **Syd, Lorene, and Trent nodded to what Aelita said before Jeremie spoke.**"Well that seems to be the jist of it, until I can figure out why Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi can't be virtualized those three will have to assist you for the time being, I guess it just can't be helped."**

With everything said and done, things were seemingly back to normal at least for now. Unfortunately for the gang there was a sinister mastermind behind the scenes at work, not too far from Kadic High another student who had started their second year was alone in a dark room staring down over a computer. **"Those fools, they have no idea what I have planned for them, my revival will soon be complete….Mwhahahaha…."** The maniacal student laughed in an evil tone as everything came to a close.

**-- TO BE CONTINUED: NEXT CHAPTER – No Name Set --**

_-- I would like to add that this is my first draft, and since this is my first time using this site some of the layout may not have come out exactly as it is on my Word document, so forgive me if some of the layout has messed up, thanks. --_**  
**


End file.
